


I Dreamt About This Once

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Christmas Comes Twice A Year [2]
Category: Ally McBeal (TV), Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Super Santa Femslash Exchange Christmas in July 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Prompt:   Cat is visited by the only relative she has a good relationship with - her cousin Ally McBeal. Kara sees them together and feels a little faint . . .





	I Dreamt About This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhaskoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhaskoi/gifts).



Kara sighed as she made her way through the main lobby of CatCo towards the bank of elevators. This was her second run to Noonan’s this morning with the probability of a strong third. 

Some habits die hard. Even with her new position in the reporter den, Kara still found herself stopping in the mornings to get coffee for her, no the company’s, boss.  Kara had managed, up until now, to do so under the radar from the majority of other employees and Cat herself, but as they say, all good things must come to an end.

Today was the only time since leaving her assistant position that Cat had seen fit to call on her, in passing no less, and ask for a second coffee.  She had made the request almost flippantly. Simply, without argument or slight about having missed out on enjoying the one from when Cat had first arrived this morning.  It was almost sweet, and the reason, any reason behind that... Kara still hadn’t figured out the purpose of yet.

A portion of her argued that there was something far more pressing behind that simple quest she had been charged with. A premotion, a demotion, maybe a spot for one of her articles in CatCo Magazine. Of course, it could all just be a ruse knowing Cat and her flare for the dramatic when driving home a particular point. 

Couple that with how different Cat seemed today.  Whatever it was that had thrown Kara off about her she just couldn't seem to pinpoint no matter how much she thought about it. Not as if thinking about Cat wasn't a horrible endeavor. If Kara were honest with herself, she'd have to admit she often savored moments thinking of the other woman. Certainly not on a strictly professional level either. 

With the job change and her position directly beneath Cat restructured, much to her chagrin, it had allowed Kara to genuinely consider taking that diving leap into uncharted waters Cat had mentioned before now and ask the woman on a date. 

Kara could have easily circumvented this entire scenario if she had asked Cat before now as Supergirl. While the prospect of it had been appealing to her, it also served to almost cheapen the intention as well as Kara's feelings. She had fallen for Cat, before everything half her life was made up of now. Before the cape and the DEO... when Clark was the only superhero in the family.

It felt, dishonorable in a way to even consider starting something with Cat under the guise of the hero of National City when it was the woman standing in Cat's shadow that wanted that chance first and foremost.

Kara's thoughts stirred to her current task as the elevator rang out, relaying to her that she had reached the upper floor. As the doors split, her more insightful thoughts shifted to the superficial as she waited for the others ahead of her to clear and let her through.

Maybe it was Cat's hair or the fitted but not finely tailored suit skirt she wore today, short as it was.  It _was_ Friday, so perhaps Cat had decided to start the weekend early.  It wasn’t the greatest argument but it was one that worked so long as Kara didn’t dwell on it.

The request for coffee close to ten in the morning stating Cat never had the one Kara had set on her desk around six forty-five seemed to take care of that.  Although, it still didn’t answer what it was that had made Kara suddenly feel as if she wasn't on her Earth anymore. Kara had thought about it so much in the short span of time waiting for the order that she had even called Alex to confirm this was indeed her Earth, and the right day and the right year.

Alex had been more than concerned and while Kara had waved her off enough about coming into the DEO for tests, now Kara was thinking she would stop by there after work. If not by lunch.

That trail of thought was pushed aside with the near collision with an intern. Kara made sure not to spill the mid-morning beverage as she manuvered with the slightest aid of her powers and continued on. She ignored Eve, who tried to flag her down while she was speaking into the phone to someone else.

Kara let the door swing closed behind herself, cutting through the office around the back of a couch instead of between them like she normally would have only to be intercepted as Cat appeared from the balcony doorway.  Kara came to a full stop as the other woman met her midway between the space Kara had left to cross and her own desk.

“That was fast.” 

Kara’s brow furrowed as she offered the other woman her requested beverage.  There was no sharp undertone, no rasp of irritation or even a slight lilt of sarcasm.  Cat's voice was softer and distinctly genuine; perhaps even a half note higher in pitch with a hint of impressed surprise.

She took the cup from Kara easily, wrapping both hands around the thin cardboard before enjoying a small sip.  She eyed Kara openly during the process, with an unveiled and rather brazen intention that brought a tinge of color to Kara's cheeks.  She unleashed an appreciative sound and licked the small residual dollop of foam from her bottom lip with a slight tip of her head as her eyes raked appreciatively over Kara's figure, provoking the other woman to waver off balance.

There wasn’t an apprehensiveness to Kara’s movement so much as there was a sudden shock of unresolved tension finally being released. It might not have been so noticeable if there wasn’t an element of familiarity to Kara’s reaction that the woman herself had experienced a time or few when their roles had been reversed.

Kara swallowed thickly as Cat continued to take a full inventory of her.  She felt a sudden urge to run, away or towards she hadn’t determined yet, but the instant flight response was definitely there.

“Kara…?”

Kara startled slightly, barely recalling that Cat had mentioned how speedy she had been. “Y-you like it this shy of scalding…” Kara explained feeling her body stiffen as Cat stepped into her personal space.

“Are you….. _drawn_... to me?” The woman set her cup down on the utmost edge of the desk behind her without looking. Shifting so close, that Kara could feel her body heat radiating off the other woman in waves.

“I.. wha-uh… drawn? I  mean you’re ..you’re… you and this and...what?”

“Kara…?”

Kara swallowed hard with the purr of her actual name instead of the moniker Cat had painted her with for a little over two years. It waswa sound she had only dreamt of before now on very lonely nights and never within this particular context. Except maybe one time in particular.

“Yes?” Kara was amazed at anything even resembling a word coming out of her as the other woman edged impossibly closer.

“As a very good friend of mine once said, you’re making eyes at me. Have since we first saw each other this morning across the office out there.”

Kara looked even more dumbfounded at the uncharacteristic and blatant behavior Cat was exhibiting. She was too terrified to move for fear that she would either wake up or this unexpected opportunity suddenly provided to her would never come to fruition again.

“You’re either puzzled by me or drawn to me...perhaps both.” She crossed her arms just under her chest, daring to lean close enough to Kara that the sheer act of taking a deep breath would initiate some kind of kiss.  “Which is it?”

Kara felt her chest cave as her fingers curled into her palms with the effort to keep herself grounded as the other woman annunciated each word with a particular emphasis that flipped Kara’s insides around. A sensation coupled with a proverbial deluge of thoughts that completely drowned out the warning sirens within her to the point of short-circuiting.

The two women lingered of the edge of something downright ellicit in full view of the entire CatCo media room until the thunder of Kara's own heart threatened to deafen her in their unspoken standoff.

“Both…” Kara breathed, chasing after the phantom of Cat's lips that abruptly evaded her.

“Kara!”

The voice behind her made Kara jump nearly to the ceiling, how she managed to merely stumble forward instead into Cat's desk was a miracle. With a quick spin, she suddenly felt the world continue to tilt on its axis and nearly broke the edge of the furniture off in her hands as a result.

“Let the record show, you owe me drinks and karaoke.” Cat, or a woman that looked like Cat, near exactly like Cat, so exactly that Kara knew now that she had to be dreaming, crossed the room to stand beside, well Cat. “Oh, you have to invite her along.” She teased.

“I don't owe you anything you conniving shark,” Cat stated with a small growl as Kara looked on. "There will be no inviting, save for the invitation of security to remove your boney ass from this building." 

"That was a snappish remark disguised in a soft tone."

As the two women stood near one another Kara's mind picked up the finite details that set the two apart and felt her head begin to spin.

“I don't...feel so good.”

“You're lovesick.” The one woman said while Cat, the real Cat nudged the other, flashing Kara an apologetic look.

“Do not try to legalese your way in or out of something with broad generalizations and think I won't root out the details Kitty-Kat.” The other woman said, nudging right back. "Come to me for legal advice about an employee and your interests when you have some of the top lawyers in the country looking out for your assets. You have a former deputy attorney general on staff for-"

Cat shot a glare towards her doppleganger, effectively silencing her

“I need to sit…” Kara said offhandedly before dropping to the floor.

Both women moved towards her in a rush, which only caused Kara's heart to beat more wildly in her chest and haze her vision to a dim tunnel, threatening to knock her unconscious, or wake her up. She still wasn't sure.

“I dreamt about this once…”

One of the Cat's snickered while the other descended enough to be eye level with her.

“Kara…" Cat's tone was sharper despite its concern. Overlain with the commanding, no nonsense standard Kara recognized.

"Kara, look at me.” 

Kara did so reluctantly, knowing this was her Cat, her boss, her friend, her seemingly unrequited interest of two years.  As her ears ceased their ringing she sat back against the woman's desk, thankful for its stability while searching over Cat's features cautiously before the barest brush of the woman's fingertips graced her chin.

“Meet my not so subtle and extremely inappropriate cousin… Ally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I've done this some justice :) Might get more than one chapter ;) but as it sits 1 is still good


End file.
